


Тренинг

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске совершенно не умеет работать в команде – его обязательно следует этому научить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тренинг

Саске вырывался, бился, как тунец, запутавшийся в сети. Мычал что-то невнятно, кричал – всем телом, потому что рот плотно заткнут носком. Сбросил со стола все бумаги и едва не свалился сам.  
Косые солнечные лучи падали на его тело, от белой рубашки слепило глаза. Легкий шорох – и жалюзи поползли, перекрывая свет. В полумраке Саске замер, как будто на солнечных батарейках работал. Энергии не осталось.  
\- Неужели ты никогда не слышал про работу в команде? – поинтересовался Наруто, откинулся на спинку стула, балансируя на двух ножках. – Неинтересно, нет?  
В тишине было слышно, как город шумит за окном. Саске молчал, отрешенно уставившись в одну точку. И если бы не торчащий во рту носок в оранжевую крапинку – выглядел бы совсем гордо и устрашающе.  
\- Ты хоть кивни, что понял.  
Носок даже не шевельнулся, ресницы не дрогнули – Саске продолжал смотреть в одну точку.  
\- А на тебя, между прочим, люди жалуются, - продолжил Наруто, проглядывая бумаги. - За город на уикенд с коллективом не поехал? Не поехал. С корпоратива сбежал через пять минут после начала? Сбежал.  
Саске замычал все-таки что-то в ответ, но Наруто уже не слушал его, стуча карандашом по ладони.  
\- На сегодняшней пятиминутке «мы любим свой рабочий коллектив» ты что вытворил? Бедная Карин, ты должен был подхватить ее. Это же тренинг на доверие, ты понимаешь, она падает, доверяясь тебе, а ты подхватываешь! Что тут сложного?  
Саске пожевал носок и снова затих.  
\- Можно подумать, ты доволен, что она упала. Как вот после этого можно тебе доверять? И потом, - Наруто склонился над Саске, провел ладонью по сильному плечу, обтянутому белой тканью рубашки, и тихо проговорил: - ты тоже должен всем нам доверять.  
В ответ на это Саске сильно дернулся, съездив Наруто по носу.  
\- Чего ты какой злой?! – заорал тот. – Всю командную работу нам рушишь! Со мной дерешься! Я тебя так мало знаю, а уже терпеть не могу!  
Саске вновь замер, стоически глядя в сторону. Наруто пошумел, покричал, помахал руками, а потом успокоился.  
\- Прости, - подошел он к Саске и погладил его по боку, - я не должен был на тебя кричать. И связывать я тоже тебя не должен был. И так уже наш тренинг зашел слишком далеко… Тебе тут страшно, сложно, я понимаю, - Наруто погладил его, слегка с опаской, словно злобного, шипящего кота, которого удалось сунуть в сапог, - тебе непривычно. Все не так, все по-другому. Но ты привыкнешь, мы все к тебе хорошо относимся.  
Саске вновь замычал, демонстрируя ему плотно связанные за спиной руки.  
\- Это вынужденная мера, - фыркнул Наруто. – Сейчас мы должны с тобой уяснить несколько вещей. Я вытащу кляп, а ты скажешь, что тебя беспокоит или пугает. Окей?  
И, не дождавшись ответа, он вытянул влажный теплый носок из его рта, тонкая нитка слюны повисла на губах Саске. Наруто задумчиво уставился на это, а потом все же стер крохотные капли пальцем.  
\- Итак, давай поговорим о твоих проблемах.  
\- Ты мудак, - холодно проговорил Саске, - немедленно раз…  
Наруто ловко впихнул носок на место.  
\- Так дело не пойдет. Ты не должен чувствовать, что мы тебя ненавидим или что-то в этом духе. Ты должен почувствовать комфорт от нашего общения, постарайся.  
Саске уставился на него одновременно холодным и прожигающим насквозь взглядом.  
\- Расслабься, - вещал Наруто, бесцеремонно поглаживая его по плечу, - прогони страх, почувствуй мое тепло… У тебя на что это встал, извращенец?!  
Саске лежал молча. Потом резко оттолкнувшись от него, перевернулся на другой бок и, тихо дыша, подтянул колени к подбородку, пытаясь скрыть стояк. Наруто замер, обескуражено разглядывая его. Стало нестерпимо жаль Учиху, который явно расстроился, раскрывшись ему.  
\- Так ты всех ненавидишь и боишься, потому что ты гей?! – воскликнул Наруто. Саске глухо взвыл и принялся биться лбом о стену, явно в восторге от умственных способностей Наруто.  
\- Тссс, ну перестань, перестань же, - Наруто обхватил его и оттащил подальше от стены. Погладил по плечу, потом по груди, разворачивая к себе. - Нет, я не должен так это оставлять! Я должен доказать тебе, что тебя любят и понимают.  
Саске тяжело дышал, его грудная клетка вздымалась, как будто он пробежал стометровку. На лбу выступили бисерины пота, с носка, промокшего насквозь, капала слюна. Наруто, поколебавшись, неуверенно погладил Саске по выпуклости на брюках, теплой, упругой на ощупь. Удерживая его за плечо, осторожно расстегнул ширинку и оттянул пальцами резинку темных трусов. Член, крепко стоящий, влажный от выступившей смазки, плотно прижался к животу. Теплый, чуть липкий и твердый. Наруто сглотнул, осторожно прикасаясь к головке: ему еще никогда не приходилось играть в чужой карманный бильярд. Но все когда-то бывает впервые.  
\- Гомосексуальные отношения – это нормально, - почти уверенно заявил Наруто, зажмурив глаза и скользя пальцами по гладкой, плотной головке. Подхватил Саске, притянул ближе, укладывая спиной на себя, чтоб ему было удобно, и тот – Наруто не ожидал даже – чуть прижался в ответ.  
\- Мы все тебя любим, Саске, - бормотал Наруто, оттягивая вниз шкурку на члене, дрочил, как себе – с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. - Мы все тебя любим. Пожалуйста, доверяй нам.  
Вместо ответа Саске толкнулся в его неплотно сомкнутый кулак, вначале неуверенно, затем настойчивее. Коротко простонал, зажмурившись.  
\- Нравится? – догадался Наруто и потерся носом о его шею. Неуверенно надавил кончиком пальца на сосок, собравшийся в плотный комочек, потеребил его с интересом. Саске тихо сопел, капая слюной, но ему нравилось – видно было и по запрокинутой назад голове, и по каплям смазки на члене, и по тихому, непрекращающемуся стону. Наруто почувствовал, что его собственному члену тоже становится тесно в трусах, и выдохнул сдавленно.  
\- Саске, разве так бывает? – забормотал он, не прекращая двигать ладонью. - Я как-то не думал, что я тоже… разве так можно?  
Вместо ответа тот громко, протяжно застонал, часто-часто дыша носом, кончил теплой спермой в ладонь Наруто и задрожал. Потом затих, продолжая прижиматься к нему.  
\- Ты хороший, - проговорил Наруто, сам не зная зачем, - ты никого не любишь, ты злой, агрессивный… но ты хороший.  
Саске рыкнул глухо, попытавшись отодвинуться в сторону, но ничего не вышло – Наруто по-прежнему поглаживал его по груди, размазав остывшую сперму по коже. Не стал прикасаться к головке вялого сейчас члена и погладил пальцами короткий промежуток между яйцами и плотно сомкнутым отверстием, задумчиво так погладил. Саске застонал.  
\- Ну, чего ты опять ноешь? Я ведь лучший специалист по командной работе, к любому могу подход найти, - гордо заявил Наруто. - От меня еще никто не уходил.


End file.
